


Mistletoes Are the Best Way to Meet People

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 - Main challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drunkenness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Merlin ended up with a mistletoe glued to his hair at this uni Christmas party. He's blaming Gwaine. Or should he be thanking him instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes Are the Best Way to Meet People

**Author's Note:**

> This is this year's first Pornathon challenge: Sexpistolary. Inspired by this text: "I'm just going to superglue mistletoe to my forehead and see what happens."
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd or britpicked, or looked at other than by myself, really, and we all know how that works out. (All errors are my own. Sorry.)
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, I'm just playing with them and making them hook up.
> 
> I'm warning for potential dub-con in this fic because of the drunkenness and the 'challenge' Merlin offers, but let me assure you, both parties are enthusiasticall and happily partaking in everything going on.

***

 

Merlin doesn’t know who came up with the splendid idea to attach a sprig of mistletoe to his head. It wasn’t him, that’s for certain, and the whole thing stinks of Gwaine, but the arsehole in question adamantly claims his innocence.

Maybe it doesn’t matter, because basically everyone at this party is drunk enough not to remember a thing tomorrow. Too bad for them, who have to spend their train ride home being anxious about bad drunken decisions.

But not Merlin. He’s not going home this year. Some people think it’s sad to stay at uni over the holidays, but Merlin thinks it’ll be nice. It’ll be quiet and calm and he’ll eat a lot of chocolate and sleep in, and fine, yeah, maybe he’ll study a bit, too. Maybe. His mum is abroad with her new boyfriend, and Merlin would be bitter about it if she hadn’t been so damned happy. Instead, he’s looking forward to spending the £20 she sent him on Only Unhealthy Things.

This party wasn’t really what he had planned from the beginning, but – as it turns out – it is impossible to argue with Gwaine, Lance, and Gwen when they’ve decided on something. He still has to figure out who was the mistletoe instigator, though. He’s already got several wet and sloppy kisses from drunk girls who hope to “turn” him.

It won’t work, though. Merlin prefers boys. Always have, always will.

This year, he has been staring an awful lot at the neck of his psychology classmate. Blond, classically handsome with broad shoulders – and he’s fucking hot like a race car engine. Sadly, he’s also the university tease, and every single guy or girl he dates, he drops after a week or two. But Arthur never is left along for long. Everyone either wants to be him or do him.

Merlin – naturally – wants to do him.

Right now, he desperately hopes that either 1.) Arthur isn’t here, or 2.) Arthur is already so drunk he won’t remember that Merlin is wandering around with a mistletoe glued to his hair.

Filling up his plastic cup with disgustingly lukewarm beer, Merlin tries to sneak out of the party hall to leave when he runs into someone. Since it’s Christmas and Merlin always seems to end up on the wrong end of sod’s law, of course it’s Arthur.

Arthur is now also... quite wet.

“Oh,” Merlin says. “That was my beer.”

“’Oh’,” Arthur mimics, “’That was my shirt.’”

“You’re a dick.”

“You’re–” Arthur interrupts himself. “Is that mistletoe?”

Merlin glances up. “Yes,” he says and tries to tug it loose, but _fuck it_ , it hurts. “It’s not–”

That’s as far as he gets, because that’s when Arthur kisses him. Merlin’s heartbeat pounds in his ears and when it’s over they stare at each other – one incredulous, the other smug.

“Isn’t that what you’ve wanted since the day you saw me?” Arthur says, smirking, like the prick he is.

In a complete and uncharacteristic lack of self control, Merlin answers, “No, but it’s a good start,” and pushes at Arthur’s chest until he backs into the corridor wall. If this is the only chance Merlin gets...

Another kiss. It’s hurried, desperate, without finesse. Nice, though.

They find an unlocked supply closet, and when the door snaps shut behind them, Merlin doesn’t waste any time.

“Knees,” he says. “If you’re more than just a tease, that is.”

It’s mean, doing that. Offering up a challenge that Arthur can’t back down from. These athletic types are all the same, Merlin thinks. So unwilling to lose, they’ll do anything.

There’s a sharp tug on his belt and Arthur sinks to his knees before him. “It was just to tease _you_.”

And damn it if Merlin doesn’t get hard at that, and damn it if Arthur actually turns out to be more than just a bit talented at sucking cock, and damn it if he isn’t a bit loud in this situation, too, just like he is in class. His moaning and licking and sucking make everything Merlin feels secondary, somehow, even though he’s the one getting the blowjob.

He comes onto Arthur’s shirt. Too soon. Arthur has to get himself off, muttering swearwords while he does. Then he comes on Merlin’s shoe and trouser leg.

It takes a while to recover, at least for Merlin. Arthur kisses him lazily, again and again until he responds.

“I need to...” Merlin breathes, “... thank someone for the mistletoe.”

“You really do.”

 

***

THE END


End file.
